


He Whispered 'Marry Me'

by diazbuckleysworld



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld
Summary: #1 - “Just marry me already.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	He Whispered 'Marry Me'

Eddie watched as Chris jumped all over Buck once he sat down in the chair. He had just been telling Chimney earlier that this was the family they chose and he meant it. Every word. Buck was apart of their family. The reality was that Eddie already saw Buck as a Diaz which scared him a bit. He never wanted to lose his friend, but a part of him thought that Buck felt the same. 

Eddie was afraid to admit his feelings. It started slowly and he began to notice things about their relationship that seemed pretty domestic. They were friends of course but Buck meant so much more to him than any other friend he had ever had. He loved him. A lot if he was being honest. Eddie sighed and at that moment Buck looked over and smiled. It was one of those blinding smiles that Eddie knew was genuine and meant that Buck was happy. 

Eddie sighed again before whispering, **“Just marry me already.”**

Hen snorted behind him and for a minute he panicked. Had he said that out loud? A part of him was glad he got it out in the open. He loved Buck so much, but the other part of him was trying to figure out what to say. Hen spoke first,

“Maybe you should tell him how you feel.” 

“One day.” Eddie sighed, “Things are too complicated right now.” 

Hen frowned and patted him on the back before making her way over to Buck. 

\--

Later that night Buck hip checked him in the kitchen.

“You alright?” he asked, “You’ve been kinda quiet.”

“I love you...” Eddie blurted out. 

“Uh...I love you too.” Buck frowned, “What’s going on?” 

“Nothing.” Eddie sighed, “I can’t tell my best friend that I love him.” 

“I didn’t take you for the mushy type.” he stated laughing a bit. 

“Well, before I was telling Chim that this is the family we chose. The 118. You.” Eddie smiled fondly, “You are family. All of you.”

“Awwwwww....” Buck laughed. 

“Forget it.” Eddie stated rolling his eyes. 

“Oh...no Eddie. You are my family too. I love being here. With you and Chris.” 

Buck always knew the right thing to say. It put Eddie at ease. Maybe he had been right, maybe one day he would tell Buck. Today was not that day though. Today he just wanted to end their night like they usually did. On the couch curled up with Christopher. Eddie knew he had some more things to get over when it came to Shannon and losing her, but Eddie would be a better person. Not only for himself but for Buck - once he got his shit together. Eddie smiled over at his boys. 

“Come on dad!” Christopher yelled, “We’re waiting for you.” 

Eddie grinned and walked over towards the couch as Chris cuddled up to Buck. Christopher loved Buck fiercely and Eddie loved watching them together. That was one of the many reasons he had fallen for Buck. Watching the man with his son was one of his favorite things to do. Buck would make an excellent dad one day. Eddie only hoped that day would come soon. He wasn’t sure how much more he could fall for his friend before he would burst. 


End file.
